The Bond between Us
by tkhiroshi
Summary: What happens when you lost your childhood best friend and found him after 10 years? Pairing: HanamichiFuji Note: Reposting
1. Prologue: The Lost of a Best Friend

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
PROLOGUE - The Lost of a Best Friend  
  
Two little boys were playing at a basketball court in their neighbourhood park. As most Japanese had black hair, both of them had a particular hair colour. One of the boys, who are younger, had a flaming red hair. While the other, who is older had a brown hair.  
  
"Kenji-chan! Kenji-chan! Do you think we can shoot?" asked the 6 year-old red head looking up at the hoop, which is high above his head. "Hmm. we can try," said the 8 year-old brown hair boy looking up at the hoop too.  
  
By right, the brown hair boy was older but the red head's height was almost as even as his. They tried to shoot with their strength, as they know they were too short at that age. They did not give up on that reason; they would come to the basketball court every afternoon to practice but to no avail.  
  
One day, both of them were tired after such long hours of practice. They rested themselves under a tree, which is shady in the park. Both laying their back on the tree and close their eyes to sleep. Sometimes they would rest on each other's shoulder for more comfort.  
  
"Kenji-chan, the hoop is too high. The ball can't reach the hoop," said the red head sadly with his eyes close. "Don't mind, Michi. We will shoot one day," replied the brown hair boy happily and open his eyes to look at his friend. "Kenji-chan, what is your dream?" asked the red head now with his eyes open. "Hmm. basketball player!" exclaimed the brown hair boy happily. "Honto." was the red head's response. "What about you, Michi?" asked the brown hair boy in return. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I also want to be a basketball player like Kenji- chan!" exclaimed the red head smiling happily at the brown hair boy.  
  
They were best friends in the neighbourhood but soon the red head had to move away with his father to another place. The brown hair boy did not have the chance to ask the red head where he was going. Since then, they had lost contact but the red head had left a letter before he left.  
  
Dear Kenji-chan,  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm moving away with Otosan that day when we talked about our dreams. Gomen, Kenji-chan. Forgive me. I knew you wouldn't be happy to know that I'm moving so I wrote this letter to let you know. I'm really going to miss you, Kenji-chan. But Otosan has to move to another place because of his work. I hope you understand and be happy. Remember what you told me about your dream? Be a good basketball player, Kenji-chan. We will meet again one day and when that day comes, I want to see you as a great basketball player! I think I will stop here. There's a lot to say but I guess we can understand it without words. So, Ja!  
  
P.S: Next time when you heard a red head playing basketball, you'll know it's me!  
  
Love,  
  
Michi  
THE END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chap 1: 10 years later

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 1 - 10 Years Later  
  
10 years later...  
  
"Ok guys, come here!" ordered the captain of Shoyo basketball team, Fujima Kenji. "Hai!" replied the Shoyo basketball members running towards the captain's direction. "We'll be having our match with Shohoku in two days," announced the captain and said: "Although Shohoku has never made it up this far, but they had made it this season which means they have been improving in a short period. We must be careful and don't underestimate them. Hear it!" "Hai!" replied the Shoyo basketball members.  
  
In the locker room...  
  
"Fujima, I heard that Shohoku had an ace player called Rukawa Kaede," brought up Nagano. "Yes, I've seen him play in the court before. He is indeed a very good player for a freshmen," replied Fujima with a nod. "I also heard of a particular red head called Sakuragi Hanamichi," continued Nagano. "He's the one who is making the troubles for Shohoku," interrupted Takano. "Looks like he is a weak point then," said Nagano. "Demo. the kid is not that simple. His long-lasting stamina and rebounds are good," interrupted Hanagata finally, who is very quiet in a corner just now. Fujima who is also silent during their conversation finally speak up seriously: "I warn you guys. Don't underestimate him." "(Hmm... Sakuragi...)," grinned Takano inside his thoughts.  
  
On the way back home, Hanagata had accompanied Fujima. Hanagata was looking at Fujima attentively but Fujima was in deep thoughts.  
  
"(Kenji-kun, I wonder what you are thinking now. The match we are having with Shohoku? But no match had ever make you so deep in thoughts.)," thought Hanagata looking at Fujima. "(It had been a long time, my friend. I wonder if you still remember me? You were right about the 'P.S' when you left me the letter though.)," thought Fujima.  
  
The sentence 'Next time when you heard a red head playing basketball, you'll know it's me!' kept repeating itself in Fujima's head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
At the Shohoku's basketball stadium.  
  
"As you already know, we'll be having our match with Shoyo in two days. So keep up your hard work!" announced Akagi and roared. "Hai!" replied the Shohoku basketball members.  
  
As for Sakuragi, he was overcome by a feeling that he never had. While Rukawa look attentively at the thoughtful Sakuragi.  
  
"(I wonder what is my do'aho thinking about? He were never like that, well you know he never thinks after all.)," thought Rukawa looking at Sakuragi. "(Something's wrong. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing him soon but. when?)," thought Sakuragi.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 1 


	3. Chap 2: Shoyo vs Shohoku

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Shohoku vs. Shoyo  
  
As both teams come out behind the doors, cheers can be heard everywhere especially for Shoyo in the stadium. And there, Fujima spotted the red head walking in the front row with a number '10' printed on his Shohoku jersey.  
  
"(Michi...)," thought Fujima.  
  
The red head Tensai himself also spotted the brown hair guy walking in the front row with a number '4' printed on his Shoyo jersey.  
  
"(Hmm... that particular brown hair player. I will have to find out myself later.)," thought Sakuragi.  
  
Miyagi with his disadvantage of height had to face Ito. As for Rukawa and Sakuragi, they will be facing Nagano and Takano. Mitsui himself spotted the player with a number '6' on his Shoyo jersey, Hasegawa. And the last pairing will be Akagi against Hanagata. Fujima himself didn't enter the match as he trust his team mates especially Hanagata to win this game.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
In the end, Fujima had to enter the game however they also loss the match.  
  
That day Shohoku won the match against Shoyo, 62 - 60. Shohoku's team members jump with joy at that result. They knew they could get to the Inter High games this year.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 2 


	4. Chap 3: The Reunion of a Lost Friend

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 3 - The Reunion of a Lost Friend  
  
After the match between Shohoku and Shoyo, Fujima did cry out for his team's loss but he has something on his mind. He walks towards the Shohoku's locker room and accidentally bumps into Kogure.  
  
"Fujima?" was Kogure's response. "Kiminobu-san, can I trust you?" asked Fujima. "Hai," nodded Kogure. "Can you please pass this to Sakuragi-san?" asked Fujima taking out a folded paper that looks quite old from his pocket and handed to Kogure. "Eh? Hai, no problem but..." replied Kogure unfinished. "But?" asked Fujima looking attentively at Kogure. Kogure smiled lightly and said: "Nothing. It's just that Sakuragi also wanted me to give this to you." Kogure taking out a folded paper from his pocket and handed to Fujima. "Honto... arigato," thanked Fujima and left.  
  
When Kogure was about to go into the locker room, Sakuragi open the door and walk out. Of course, Kogure was sort of startled by the sudden action.  
  
"Daijoubu, Megane-kun?" asked Sakuragi. "Ah... I'm fine. Just a little startle," replied Kogure and said: "Uh... someone gave this to you." "Huh? Soka?" asked Sakuragi looking at the folded paper he received. "I'm going to wake them," said Kogure and walk past Sakuragi who is still looking at the folded paper attentively. But before Kogure went into the locker room, Sakuragi said: "Arigato and Gomen for just now, Megane-kun."  
  
Kogure just smiled and walk into the locker room thinking of a way to wake the rest up to pack up. Rukawa will be the main problem, though.  
  
Outside the locker room, Sakuragi was looking attentively at the folded paper that looks quite old and finally decided to unfold the paper and read the contents.  
  
Dear Kenji-chan,  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm moving away with Otosan that day when we talked about our dreams. Gomen, Kenji-chan. Forgive me. I knew you wouldn't be happy to know that I'm moving so I wrote this letter to let you know. I'm really going to miss you, Kenji-chan. But Otosan has to move to another place because of his work. I hope you understand and be happy. Remember what you told me about your dream? Be a good basketball player, Kenji-chan. We will meet again one day and when that day comes, I want to see you as a great basketball player! I think I will stop here. There's a lot to say but I guess we can understand it without words. So, Ja!  
  
P.S: Next time when you heard a red head playing basketball, you'll know it's me! ?  
  
Love,  
  
Michi  
  
Dear Michi,  
  
Meet me at the park where we used to go 10 years ago at 5 p.m.  
  
Love,  
  
Kenji-chan  
  
Sakuragi was shocked to read the contents. He remembered that he wrote this letter to his childhood best friend when he left the neighbourhood. The writing was his but under the letter there was another message that Sakuragi recognised as his childhood best friend's writing.  
  
"(No wonder the paper is old and yellowish because this is the letter I wrote ten years ago! And he wants me to meet him at the park we used to play basketball ten years ago? I can't believe that I finally found him after for such a long time. And he still keeps this letter...)," thought Sakuragi stunned.  
  
At Shoyo's locker room...  
  
After coming back from Shohoku's locker room, Fujima went straight into the toilet and shut the door behind. The Shoyo basketball members thought that the captain was upset so they leave him alone. But Hanagata knew that Fujima would never lock himself up in the toilet unless he is nervous.  
  
"(Hmm... Kenji-kun would not lock himself up in the toilet unless he is nervous. Something's wrong with him lately...)," thought Hanagata.  
  
In the toilet.  
  
Fujima laid his back on the door and unfold the paper.  
  
Fujima Kenji,  
  
Are you Kenji-chan, my childhood best friend? If you are not the person I am referring to then sorry for giving you this letter. But if you are what I just mentioned, can we meet?  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Upon seeing the letter, Fujima smiled. He finally walks out from the toilet with a wider smile and the Shoyo basketball members was staring at him dumbfound. They didn't know that the captain could revive after such short time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
4.30 p.m. at the park where Kenji-chan and Michi used to play.  
  
Sakuragi was half hour early; he went to the basketball court and look at the hoop. Memories of ten years ago flooded back his mind, the times he spent with his childhood friend, the times they tried hard to shoot and get the ball in the hoop, the times they sat down under a shady tree and sleep, those wonderful memories now came back to Sakuragi's head.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi heard a basketball being dribbled and a voice said: "You're early."  
  
Sakuragi turn and what he saw was a high school boy with brown hair dribbling a basketball. Tears weld up in Sakuragi's eyes and he recognise the hair colour and his always-cheerful eyes. He can't take it anymore; he droop his knee down onto the floor and cried.  
  
Fujima upon seeing his childhood best friend's condition, quickly walk towards him and kneel down beside him. Fujima started to comfort Sakuragi by hugging him in his arms.  
  
"Shh... don't cry, Michi. Don't cry. You're a big boy now," comforted Fujima, head resting on Sakuragi's hair. "Gomen. Kenji-chan. I... I..." Fujima interrupted Sakuragi's word: "Shh... don't speak now. We'll talk about it later."  
  
Fujima helped Sakuragi up and both of them walk to the shady tree they used to sleep. Both of them sit down under the tree and Sakuragi can be seen laying his head on Fujima's shoulder.  
  
"Michi, how have you been?" started Fujima. "Fine. Just fine. You?" asked Sakuragi in return. "Same too," replied Fujima. "I wonder why you are getting shorter since I last saw you?" asked Sakuragi curiously and sit up to look at Fujima. "Baka! That was ten years ago! Besides you've grown taller not me getting shorter," exclaimed Fujima and open his eyes at the same time. "Oh. yeah right. It's like it just happen yesterday," replied Sakuragi smiled stupidly and scratched his head. "Well, it seems like that to me too," said Fujima agreeing.  
  
They sat there until the sunsets and went home after that.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 3 


	5. Chap 4: The Unwanted Feeling

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 4 - The Unwanted Feeling  
  
It was Sunday. Fujima was having his sweet dreams when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Fujima carelessly pick up the phone and asked sleepily: "Moshi, moshi. Who is that?" "Me," replied the caller. "Toru? What do you want?" asked Fujima and yawned. "Dress up and come down stairs," replied Hanagata seriously. "Nani!? Now? It's only 7 a.m., Toru. What's the matter?" asked Fujima tiredly. "I'm just outside your house," replied Hanagata. "Nani!?" Fujima jerked up from his bed and went to the window to take a look.  
  
Fujima was shocked to see Hanagata standing outside his house waiting with a cell phone. After recovering from his shocking state, Fujima throw his cordless phone on the bed and dress up as quickly as he can, making his way down the stairs.  
  
Outside Fujima's house.  
  
"(What is taking him so long?)," thought Hanagata reckless.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and Hanagata saw Fujima still adjusting his shirt and pants. Hanagata walk up to Fujima and kiss him on the lips when Fujima was not paying attention.  
  
Of course, Fujima was a bit startles by Hanagata's action and blushed.  
  
Finally, Hanagata broke off the kiss and asked: "Ready?" "Hai. Where are we going, Toru?" asked Fujima curious. "A nice place for a morning love birds," teased Hanagata. Fujima just blush at Hanagata's 'morning love birds' remark.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
At a park near Shohoku's area.  
  
Not many people were in the park this early but there are a few old people doing some light exercise. Hanagata and Fujima was holding hands and walking along the park together. Hanagata stared at Fujima attentively while Fujima was in deep thoughts or you can say dreamland.  
  
"(What is Kenji-kun thinking anyway? He's been like this for the past few days.)," thought Hanagata worried. "(What is Michi doing now? Let's just say he's sleeping, I guess. After all, he always does when we used to play basketball during our childhood years every Sunday. I have to go up his room and wake him up. What a kid but he is cute when he is sleeping.)," thought Fujima dreamily.  
  
Suddenly not knowing where they are walking to, both lovebirds were jolt up by the dribbling sound of a basketball. Hanagata and Fujima look up just in time to see Sakuragi made a Slam Dunk.  
  
Sakuragi's Slam Dunk amazed Fujima. Upon seeing Sakuragi, Fujima's eyes light up with brightness. He was going to call out for Sakuragi's name but Fujima saw there was someone else with Sakuragi at the court. It was none other than Sendoh, the pervert. Fujima frowned upon realising that Sakuragi was having a one-on-one or more likely having fun with Sendoh. An unwanted feeling was budging Fujima's heart.  
  
Hanagata saw the frown from Fujima's face and thought that Fujima was unhappy of yesterday's match after seeing Sakuragi. Hanagata urge Fujima to continue the walk and Fujima did.  
  
But life is not always so easy. Life always gets complicated, though.  
  
Sakuragi spotted Hanagata and Fujima.  
  
"Kenji-chan!" called out Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima recognized the voice and only one person calls him 'Kenji-chan', which is Sakuragi. Hanagata and Fujima turn to look at the red head.  
  
"(Kenji-chan?)," thought Hanagata and Sendoh with jealousy. "(Since when did Kenji-kun and that red hair guy get so close?)," thought Hanagata curious. "(Since when did Hana-kun knows Fujima so closely?)," thought Sendoh curious. "Good morning, Hanagata and Kenji-chan," greeted Sakuragi and asked: "Morning walk?" Hanagata put his left hand around Fujima's waist and nodded. Sakuragi was sort of surprise by Hanagata's action and asked Fujima: "Megane is your boyfriend?" Fujima blushed and nodded. Suddenly, Sendoh hug Sakuragi from behind. Sakuragi was surprise but he use his elbow to hit Sendoh in the face. "Hentai!" scolded Sakuragi towards Sendoh. "Cool down, Hana. I was just playing," replied Sendoh nervous but still his Hentai smile is there. "Do that again, you'll be drop dead!" fumed Sakuragi. "(Kawaii.)," thought Fujima and Sendoh.  
  
Finally, Hanagata decided to go off since he's uncomfortable with the situation so he nudges Fujima's arm with his elbow meaning 'Let's go'.  
  
"Michi, we have to go," said Fujima. "(Michi!? Since when did those two become so close?)," thought Hanagata and Sendoh jealous. "Sure. See you again soon. Ja!" replied Sakuragi. "Ja," replied Fujima and walk off with Hanagata.  
  
That day, Fujima and Sakuragi were encountered by an unwanted feeling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Fujima's room in the Fujima residence.  
  
"(What is wrong with me today? I don't like it when I see Sakuragi with that pervert.)," thought Fujima lying on his bed.  
  
Sakuragi's room in the apartment.  
  
"(I have a feeling that I don't like Hanagata with Fujima together. What is wrong with me?)," thought Sakuragi lying on his bed too.  
  
Suddenly, both of them voice out their thoughts in their own home: "Am I jealous?"  
  
"Nah. impossible," declined both of them at the same time but different place.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 4 


	6. Chap 5: Curious, Furious and Jealous

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Curious, Furious and Jealous  
Shoyo High, Monday.  
Fujima was daydreaming during the Biology lesson.  
  
"(It's been a long time since I last took Michi out for a meal during the childhood years. I think I'll go to Shohoku after basketball practice to surprise him and take him out for dinner.)," thought Fujima smiling.  
  
Suddenly, the Biology teacher called out: "Fujima!" Fujima jolt up from his dreaming state and stand up: "Hai." "What are you smiling at?" asked the Biology teacher. "Err. I was just thinking of a joke that I just heard from a friend before the lesson starts," replied Fujima nervously. "Well, Fujima. Please concentrate on the lesson," said the Biology teacher seriously. "Hai, sensei," replied Fujima relieved. [Sensei = teacher] "(What is Kenji-kun thinking anyway? He never fails to listen to the Biology lessons attentively but he is a bit different today.)," thought Hanagata curious.  
  
Shoyo's basketball stadium.  
  
The Shoyo's basketball practice was going to start in 10 minutes. Fujima and Hanagata were in a corner of the basketball court warming up.  
  
Suddenly, Hanagata asked: "Kenji-kun, you look weird today." "Honto? Daijoubu," replied Fujima. [Daijoubu = (I'm) fine] "Soka. then how about we go for a dinner tonight?" asked Hanagata. "Err. Toru, I'm busy tonight," replied Fujima shyly. "I see. That's ok," said Hanagata disappointed. "Gomen, Toru," apologized Fujima guilty for not telling the truth about his plan. Hanagata just waved his hand meaning 'Don't worry'.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shohoku's basketball stadium.  
  
"Stop and gather!" roared Akagi through the whole stadium. "One of these days I might be deaf for sure," said Mitsui closing his ears. "Hisashi, keep it low," warned Kogure and continued: "You know you might get bashed by Akagi." "Nah. you'll save me, won't you?" teased Mitsui. Kogure just blushed.  
  
All the Shohoku's basketball members stop their practice and gather to the where Akagi and Ayako is standing.  
  
"All of you can go home now," said Akagi. "But. Sakuragi, you'll be staying for your basics," continued Ayako. "Nani!? Basics again? I can't believe it," groaned Sakuragi. "(Good. I can see him longer without excuse.)," thought Rukawa silently. "Now, now, Sakuragi. Don't you want to beat Rukawa? Now get your butt there and start dribbling!" provoked Ayako. "(Good excuse, Ayako sempai. But you are ruining my image.)," thought Rukawa. "All right!" replied Sakuragi reluctantly and walk to a corner to practice the dribbling.  
  
Most of the basketball members had exit the stadium but there are a few leaving behind to clean up the basketball stadium.  
  
Suddenly, a figure walks into the stadium and greeted: "Konbanwa." Everyone that was left in the stadium turn to stared at the stranger. "Kenji-chan?" replied Sakuragi stunned. "(Kenji-chan? They must be very close.)," thought Ayako. "(Kenji-chan? Who are Fujima to you, Hana?)," thought Rukawa furious but emotionless. "Konbanwa, Ayako-san," greeted Fujima politely. "What took you here, Fujima-sempai?" asked Ayako curious. "Oh, I was coming to surprise Michi and take him to dinner," replied Fujima smiling. "(Michi? They are real 'close'.)," grinned Ayako. "(Michi? Hana-kun, since when did the two of you being so close? And he's taking you out for dinner!?)," thought Rukawa more furious than ever but still staying emotionless. "But looks like Michi is not available, ne? He's practicing his basics, I guess," said Fujima a little bit disappointed. "Oh well, I think Sakuragi can have a day-off," said Ayako and continued: "Sakuragi, you should thanks to Fujima-sempai. You can leave now." "Honto? Yatta! Arigato, Ayako-san!" thanked Sakuragi and went off to pick up his things. "Arigato, Ayako-san," thanked Fujima brighten up. Ayako just walk off and waved meaning 'Welcome'. "(NANI!? Ayako-sempai, you let them off? Oh god, I should follow them to check out.)," thought Rukawa worried and curious.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
On the sidewalk.  
  
Fujima and Sakuragi were walking side by side. Sakuragi had his gym bag flung at his right shoulder while his left hand was put into his pocket.  
  
"Michi, you're smelly," started Fujima. "Nani!? Are you indicating that the Tensai should take his bath?" fumed Sakuragi in chibi style. "(Kawaii.)," thought Fujima. "Isn't it obvious? Come on, let's get to your house," replied Fujima. "Nani!?" was Sakuragi's response before Fujima pulled him down to the pathway.  
  
Someone was hiding at the bush behind them. And that guy was none other than Rukawa. Rukawa heard their conversation and was very curious, furious and jealous.  
  
"(NANI!? Hana is going to take that Hentai to his house? I can't believe it!)," thought Rukawa furious and this time he narrow his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Outside Sakuragi's 'house'.  
  
"Michi, you're staying in an apartment?" asked Fujima shocked. Sakuragi just turn the doorknob and open his apartment door. Both of them walk into the house. At that moment, Fujima realise that Sakuragi didn't even called out 'Tadaima'. "(Something is wrong here.)," thought Fujima looking at the living room inside the apartment.  
  
There were a living room, a kitchen, a toilet and two bedrooms. And they looked tidy.  
  
"Drinks?" asked the red head suddenly. "Hai," replied Fujima politely and went to sit down on the couch. Sakuragi came out with two glasses of green tea and placed it on the table. Suddenly, Fujima could no longer keep his curiosity so he asked: "You lived alone?" Sakuragi just look at Fujima and nodded. "Where is your Otosan?" asked Fujima curious. But at the moment Fujima mention the word 'Otosan', he quickly regret it as he sees tears weld up in Sakuragi's eyes. "Michi?" called Fujima worried. "Otosan is dead!"  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 5 


	7. Chap 6: Comfort in your Arms

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Comfort in your Arms  
  
"Otosan is dead," repeated Sakuragi calmly. But his tears gave way and row down his cheeks. Fujima went across to Sakuragi and hug him tightly: "Michi, I'm sorry." But Sakuragi couldn't stop his tears, he just rest his head on Fujima's shoulder and cried.  
  
Soon, Fujima's shirt was wet with Sakuragi's tears. But it doesn't matter to him anymore, now the most important thing is to comfort Sakuragi.  
  
"Michi, do you want to tell me what happen?" asked Fujima with a concern voice. Finally, Sakuragi's tears had stop. He picks up his courage to speak of his father's death: "Hai." "When did it happen?" asked Fujima stroking Sakuragi's back. "When I was in my junior high and it's my fault," replied Sakuragi tears starts to row down his cheeks again. "Shh. you don't have to continue," said Fujima knowing that it will be hard for Sakuragi to continue. "Iie," replied Sakuragi holding up his tears: "That day, I had a fight with a few senior high's students. I knocked them down easily." "(What had fighting got to do with his father's death? They kill his father?)," thought Fujima. "I went home after the fight and found my Otosan lying on the ground with heart attack. Then, I ran out from the apartment to find help. But when I was outside, the few senior highs that I knocked down earlier had come back with more people and knocked me down," continued Sakuragi: "I tried to beg them that my Otosan was in danger but none of them listen to me. As soon as I was left by them, I went back to the apartment but Otosan is dead..."  
  
The moment Sakuragi finished his telling, tears threatened to fall again.  
  
"(So that's what happen to his father.)," thought Fujima hands still stroking Sakuragi's back. "It's not your fault, Michi. It's not yours," said Fujima suddenly. "But." Fujima cut off Sakuragi: "You tried, Michi. You did try to save your Otosan." Sakuragi just silently close his eyes and rest on Fujima's shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Outside Sakuragi's apartment.  
  
Rukawa was standing outside the door and he heard the conversation between Sakuragi and Fujima. Suddenly, Rukawa felt pity for Sakuragi but this revelation makes him wanted to protect the red head more.  
  
"(I guess now that Hana really needs comfort and Fujima would be the right person after what I had heard from Sendoh that Hana and Fujima were childhood best friend.)," thought Rukawa and walk away.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Inside Sakuragi's apartment, living room.  
  
Sakuragi was still lying on Fujima's shoulder. He felt comfort in those arms. It's so secure to sleep in those arms around. Minutes gone by and finally Sakuragi fell asleep.  
  
While Sakuragi was sleeping on his chest, Fujima stared at Sakuragi and thought: "(Beautiful.)"  
  
"(People around you always wanted to protect you. Do you know why, Michi?)," thought Fujima still staring at the sleeping Sakuragi and continued: "(Because you look so tough outside yet you're so fragile inside. I can see that Sendoh and Rukawa love you and it is the same reason.)"  
  
"(Hmm... that Rukawa thought that I didn't notice him while he was hiding in the bush spying Michi and me.)," thought Fujima and chuckle with light voice.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi stir a little bit but soon went back to his sleeping state.  
  
"(Kawaii.)," thought Fujima smiling at Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima decided to carry the red head to his bedroom and sleep but Fujima fail to do so because Sakuragi was too heavy for him. "(You're heavy, Michi.)," thought Fujima.  
  
Fujima just adjust Sakuragi on the sofa and went into the bedroom to take a blanket. He went into the Sakuragi's bedroom and find it tidies but it's funny that there isn't any photo frame around even the living room doesn't have one.  
  
Soon, Fujima came out with a blanket and cover it on Sakuragi. While Fujima just seated himself across where Sakuragi is sleeping. Soon, Fujima also fell asleep on the opposite sofa.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 6 


	8. Chap 7: You Don't Realize

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 7 - You Don't Realize  
  
The next day, Sakuragi was the first one to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Fujima lying asleep across the other sofa. Sakuragi caught his breath when he sees how beautiful Fujima is with his brown locks covering his eyes.  
  
"(Beautiful. I didn't realise that Kenji-chan is so beautiful until now.)," thought Sakuragi lying on the sofa still staring at the sleeping Fujima.  
  
Slowly, Sakuragi sits up from the sofa. He walks across and kneels down beside Fujima admiring the beauty of his best friend.  
  
"(I wonder what will it be like to kiss those lip? Hey, what am I thinking? He's my best friend besides he already have a boyfriend, Hanagata.)," thought Sakuragi trying to stop his Hentai's thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima's eyes flung open and the first thing he saw was Sakuragi kneeled beside him staring at him oddly. Sakuragi jerked up when he sees Fujima opens his eyes.  
  
"Michi, why are you staring at me oddly?" asked Fujima curious. "I did? Oh... I was just staring at your sleeping form... Heh Heh..." replied the red head trying to hide his Hentai's thoughts from Fujima. "Soka... Well, I have to go now. I have to go to school later," said Fujima sitting up from the sofa. "Are you coming to my school today after practice?" asked Sakuragi. "I don't know," replied Fujima. Sakuragi looked disappointed. Fujima realise it so he asked: "Why?" "Well, you owe me a dinner," replied Sakuragi smiling cheekily. "Oh, you still remember that. Ok, I'll come after my basketball practice," said Fujima looking at Sakuragi. "Honto? Yatta!" replied Sakuragi happily. "(Kawaii.)," chuckled Fujima. "Huh? What is so funny?" asked the red head. "Nothing," replied Fujima still trying to hide his chuckle. "Are you implying that the Tensai is childish!?" asked Sakuragi a bit furious. "(Kawaii.) Isn't it obvious?" replied Fujima laughing. "Teme Substitute!" fumed Sakuragi. But Fujima just ignores Sakuragi and thought: "(Kawaii.)" "Anyway you're still smelly, you know?" said Fujima. "Kenji! I know I forgot to bath yesterday but you don't have to say it out!" fumed Sakuragi. Fujima just pull up the red head and push him into the bathroom. "Now, Bath!" said Fujima chuckling outside the bathroom door. "You'll get it! I thought you are leaving," replied Sakuragi inside the bathroom opening the shower. "Not until you bath," replied Fujima chuckling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shoyo High, basketballs practice.  
  
Fujima was warming up. Hanagata approaches Fujima.  
  
"Kenji-kun," greeted Hanagata. "Toru," greeted Fujima smiling. "Kenji, did you visit Sakuragi yesterday?" asked Hanagata seriously. "Yes, I did," replied Fujima bluntly and asked: "Why?" "Nothing. Just asking," answered Hanagata. "Anyway Toru, I'll be visiting him today too. Daijoubu?" asked Fujima. "Daijoubu," replied Hanagata and walk away to the locker room trying to hide his sadness.  
  
Hanagata felt a bit heart broken after realising that Fujima was going out with Sakuragi again.  
  
"(Kenji-kun, you are falling in love with Sakuragi. You've changed since you met him a few days ago. You were always day dreaming in the class. And your smile was always brighter when you mention him. You told me not to worry because the both of you are only best friends. But I don't feel so. You don't realise, Kenji. You've fallen in love with your best friend...)," thought Hanagata sadly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shohoku High, basketballs practice.  
  
Sakuragi was training with high spirits today. Everybody was even shocked to realise that he didn't return Rukawa's usual insult.  
  
"(Hana is a bit different today. I thought he should be very sad since what had happen yesterday. What really happen after I left, Hana?)," thought Rukawa curious.  
  
"(Something must have happen between Sakuragi and Fujima-sempai.)," thought Ayako grinning.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 7 


	9. Chap 8: I Love You

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 8 - I Love You  
  
Shohoku High, Basketball stadium.  
  
The basketballs practice was over. Sakuragi and Rukawa was the only one left behind to do the clean up. Sakuragi was very happy that day and Rukawa knew something must have happen between Sakuragi and Fujima.  
  
"(What happen after I left? The do'aho is so happy today. It's so unusual.)," thought Rukawa. "(I have to finish the cleanings as quick as possible. Kenji-chan is coming to pick me up for dinner. Oh, I'm so happy and nervous. Cool down, cool down. You're the Tensai, don't panic.)," thought Sakuragi to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa trip over Sakuragi's mop and collapse right on top Sakuragi.  
  
"Itai!" winced Sakuragi and fumed: "Kitsune!" "Do'aho," replied Rukawa still on top of Sakuragi. "Get off me, Kitsune!" demanded Sakuragi angrily. "Iie," replied Rukawa coldly. "Nani!? Kit-" Before Sakuragi get to finish his words, Rukawa had forcefully kiss him. Sakuragi widen his eyes: "(NANI!? What is the Kitsune doing!?)"  
  
At that moment, the basketball stadium's door swings open.  
  
"Michi..." Fujima's words were trailed off when he sees Rukawa kissing Sakuragi right in front of him.  
  
Sakuragi realise who was it and immediately jerk up, pushing Rukawa away.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't know that... both of you were..." Fujima couldn't continue his words. His heart hurts so much to see what he had just saw. He doesn't know why but he could feel his tears were about to fall. He quickly ran out from the basketball stadium leaving Sakuragi shouting out his name.  
  
"Kenji!" called out Sakuragi standing up but Rukawa pinned him down. "What are you doing, Rukawa!?" asked the red head now very angry. "I love you," replied Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi was dumbstruck by Rukawa's words.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi couldn't think of anything. All he could see was Fujima's face just a few minutes ago. It hurts to see the pain in Fujima's eyes. Tears threaten to fall and it did.  
  
Rukawa was panic now. He couldn't bear to see his do'aho crying like that.  
  
"Hana..." called Rukawa slightly shaking Sakuragi to make sure he is fine. "Kenji..." was all Sakuragi replied.  
  
From that moment, Rukawa realise that he had lost Sakuragi. He had lost him to Fujima.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi stand up and walk away from the basketball stadium leaving Rukawa alone staring at the floor.  
  
"(I have lost Hana...)," thought Rukawa.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
On the street.  
  
Fujima was running, running away from what he just saw. He wanted to forget the image of Rukawa kissing Sakuragi but he couldn't. Hot tears were flowing down from his eyes. His vision was blurry. He doesn't know where he is running but he trusts his legs to bring him where he should be.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
At the park.  
  
Sakuragi was sitting on a bench to sort out his feelings.  
  
"(Why is it so hurt to see him in pain? Doshite?)," thought the red head: "(It's like my whole world was crumbling down when he runs away. Iie, Kenji. Don't leave me alone. I need you. I really need you.)"  
  
Suddenly without realising it, Sakuragi whispered: "I love you."  
  
Sakuragi was stunned after realising what he had just whispered. He finally understands why he felt so terrible after seeing the pain in Fujima's eyes. He had fell in love with his best friend.  
  
Sakuragi stands up from the bench and runs to the street: "Kuso! I have to find Kenji-chan. I have to tell him!"  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 8 


	10. Chap 9: Confession Failed

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 9 - Confession Failed  
  
Inside Fujima's room.  
  
Fujima had arrived home after all that running and sobbing. He flops himself on the bed and stare at the ceiling still thinking of the incident, which hurt him emotionally.  
  
"(Doshite? Why is it so hurt to see him kissing someone?)," thought Fujima sobbing.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted Fujima trying to hide his sobbing. "Kenji-kun?" asked the caller. Fujima recognise the voice, it was Hanagata. "Toru..." replied Fujima sadly. "Kenji-kun, what happen? Are you crying?" asked Hanagata concerned. "Iie," lied Fujima. "You don't have to hide it from me. I know you are crying," replied Hanagata. "Toru... can you come here right now?" asked Fujima sobbing. "Sure, stay right there. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be there in a few minutes," replied Hanagata and hanged up the phone.  
  
Fujima was still sobbing with the phone in his hands.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Outside Fujima's house.  
  
Sakuragi had finally arrived outside Fujima's house. He was standing there making a decision.  
  
"(Should I go in?)," thought the red head afraid, afraid to see those eyes again.  
  
Finally, Sakuragi made the decision to knock at the door. Someone came to open the door; it was Fujima's mother.  
  
"Hanamichi?" asked Fujima's mother. "Huh? How does Mrs. Fujima knows it's me?" asked the red head surprised. Fujima's mother just smile and points at Sakuragi's hair. "Oh..." was all Sakuragi replied. "Come in. It's been a long time," welcomed Fujima's mother.  
  
Sakuragi walks into the house; the first thing he sees was the living room full with basketball trophies.  
  
"Hanamichi, take a sit. I'll call Kenji down for you," said Fujima's mother. "Err... Iie, Mrs. Fujima. I'll go upstairs," replied Sakuragi. "Sure. You know the way, right?" asked Fujima's mother. "That's for sure," replied Sakuragi and smiled before he went up stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Inside Fujima's room.  
  
Fujima had stopped his sobbing. He was thinking of a particular red head when someone knocks at his door.  
  
"Okasan?" asked Fujima staring at the door. Suddenly, the door opens slowly and revealing a huge figure. "(Toru?)," thought Fujima: "(Demo... Toru is taller.)" "Kenji," called the huge figure and walking forward to Fujima's direction. Only then Fujima recognise the huge figure, it was Sakuragi. "Michi? What- what are you doing here?" asked Fujima's shocked. Sakuragi just close the door behind him and seated himself beside Fujima. "Michi?" Fujima was confused.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Someone knock at Fujima's door.  
  
Fujima's mother was curious: "(Who would be here so late?)"  
  
She opens the door and found Hanagata outside.  
  
"Hanagata-san?" asked Fujima's mother surprise. "Mrs. Fujima, I'm here to find Kenji," replied Hanagata politely. "Sure. But someone is here-," Before Fujima's mother could finish her sentence; Hanagata had already rush up the stairs.  
  
"(What a hasty kid.)," thought Fujima's mother  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Inside Fujima's room.  
  
"Kenji, I have something to tell you," started Sakuragi. Fujima just silently look at Sakuragi. "Ai-," Before Sakuragi could finish his word, Hanagata had opened the door suddenly. Sakuragi look at Hanagata with surprise. But Hanagata was giving Sakuragi the death glare.  
  
"Stay away from Kenji-kun, Sakuragi," warned Hanagata still glaring at Sakuragi. "Why should I?" asked the red head in return now standing up. Both of them looked like they are going to fight. Fujima was worried, he quickly stand up to stop them. "Toru. Michi. Please don't fight," pleaded Fujima. "Kenji, don't worry. I won't hit anyone without any reason," replied Sakuragi calmly. "Michi, can you go home first? I'll talk to you tomorrow after school," said Fujima trying to stop them from the glaring game. "Sure. Meet me at the park. You know where, don't you?" said Sakuragi and walk out from the room giving Hanagata a final glare.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Fujima's house, living room.  
  
"Mrs. Fujima, I'll be going. Ja," said Sakuragi walking to the door. "Call me Kaoru-san, if you don't mind," said Fujima's mother suddenly. "Hai, Kaoru-san," replied Sakuragi standing at the doorway. "Can I call you Michi?" asked Fujima's mother. "Hai," replied Sakuragi and smiled before he left the door.  
  
Outside Fujima's house, Sakuragi was staring at Fujima's room window.  
  
"(Now I can just hope that nothing happens for tonight. Tomorrow will be a new day.)," thought Sakuragi walking away.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 9 


	11. Chapter 10: Come with me

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 10 - Come with me  
  
Fujima's room.  
  
After Sakuragi left, Hanagata was left alone in the room with Fujima. Hanagata had seated himself on the floor facing Fujima. The room was silent.  
  
Suddenly, Hanagata started: "Kenji-kun, What happen between you and Sakuragi?" Fujima could not utter a word. "I can see that you have feelings for him and I assume that you're not sure about it yourself, right?" asked Hanagata. "Toru... how-?"Fujima trailed off. "Kenji, I'm your boyfriend. We've been together since Year 1. Of course I know how you feel," replied Hanagata. "Gomenasai, Toru," apologized Fujima, as he felt guilty all of a sudden. "Kenji... actually I came here because I have something to tell you," said Hanagata sadly. "Toru, what's wrong?" asked Fujima worried. "My father is sending me to Canada for education," replied Hanagata solemnly. "..." Fujima could not find the words to say.  
  
Suddenly, Hanagata went forward and embrace Fujima. Of course, Fujima was a bit startled by Hanagata's action.  
  
"To -Toru..." "Kenji, can you come with me?" asked Hanagata all of a sudden. "Nani!?" was Fujima's response. "I understand it's hard for you to make a decision but I really really want you to come with me," said Hanagata and tighten his embrace. "Can you give me time, Toru?" asked Fujima with a weak voice. "Hai. But you must let me know after tomorrow," replied Hanagata and give Fujima a sad smile. " I will," said Fujima and asked: " When are you leaving?" "Friday night," replied Hanagata.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Sakuragi's apartment.  
  
Sakuragi was lying on his bed tossing around, trying to go to dreamland but to no avail.  
  
"(Argh! I couldn't sleep. Why? Why? Why? Why?)," thought Sakuragi recklessly and continued: "(I know, I'm worried. What if I lost Kenji the next day? Will he accept me? Doshite? Of all people, I must fall in love with my best friend that has a boyfriend! Argh! Get me to bed! You idiot brain!)"  
  
All sorts of possibilities that Fujima might leave him lead Sakuragi to a sleepless night.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 10 


	12. Chap 11: Aishiteru

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 11 - Aishiteru  
  
The next day after school, Sakuragi had rush out from the school to the park, which he is going to meet Fujima to sort out things and finally make his confession.  
  
Upon arriving, Sakuragi saw Fujima standing at the basketball court facing the rim staring into blankness.  
  
"(What could Kenji be possibly thinking?)," thought Sakuragi approaching Fujima from behind.  
  
Fujima didn't hear the footsteps that are approaching; he was too deep in thoughts to notice anything around him.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima jolt up when Sakuragi tap his shoulder.  
  
"Dreaming?" asked Sakuragi. "Iie," replied Fujima head bowed down. "(Something is wrong here.) What's wrong, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi worried. "I have something to tell you," replied Fujima now staring at Sakuragi with a sad face. "What is it?" asked Sakuragi eagerly. "Hanagata is going to Canada to further his studies. He asked me to go with him and I said I need time," explained Fujima and asked: "So what do you think?" Sakuragi was short of words all of a sudden.  
  
Finally gaining his voice, Sakuragi said: "If I ever said that you should go with Hanagata because he is your boyfriend... I'm lying." "What are you trying to say, Michi?" asked Fujima confused.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi grab Fujima and kiss him since actions does more. Sakuragi was trying to access Fujima's mouth with his tongue. Fujima at first was shocked and tried to reject Sakuragi but soon he gave up. Slowly, Sakuragi slips his tongue into Fujima's mouth giving Fujima a shiver through his body. Finally, Sakuragi break off when both of them was lacking of oxygen.  
  
Both of them were panting from their previous French kissing. Fujima rest his head on Sakuragi's shoulder. He could hear both of their heartbeat beating very fast.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima heard Sakuragi confessed: "Dai suki, Kenji. Dai suki."  
  
Fujima had nothing else to say but just rest his head on Sakuragi's shoulder feeling the warmth between them. Sakuragi was using his right hand caressing Fujima's back lightly showing gesture of love.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Basketball practices.  
  
"Where is that baka!?" asked Akagi fuming. "He isn't usually late for practice. Maybe he has some urgent matter to settle?" convinced Kogure trying to cool down the captain.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
At the park, basketball court.  
  
Fujima was comfortable lying on Sakuragi when suddenly an image of Hanagata appears from his mind. He pulls out from the embrace quickly making Sakuragi look worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi worried. "I'm sorry, Michi. I can't be with you. I can't..." Fujima trailed of and run away leaving Sakuragi to shout for him. "Kenji! Matte!" shouted Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima had run out to the road. Suddenly, a car came very fast. Fujima eyes widen then he close his eyes defeated.  
  
"(I'm going to die.)," thought Fujima sadly.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being roughly push away to aside and he heard the car bumped into something or maybe someone.  
  
"(Wait a minute. If it's a 'someone'...) Hana!" called out Fujima and open his eyes.  
  
The moment Fujima opens his eyes he was dumbfounded. He saw Sakuragi's body lying on the road lifeless. There was a pool of blood and it was Sakuragi's.  
  
"Hana!" called out Fujima running to Sakuragi's side.  
  
The car driver had somehow called the ambulance.  
  
"Hana! Hana! Wake up! Iya, don't die. Don't leave me now. Iya," said Fujima while tears starts to row down his cheeks. Suddenly, Sakuragi slightly open his eyes and motion his hand to wipe away Fujima's tears. "Hana..." called Fujima sadly tears continue to flow. "Kenji... go with Hanagata... after I die," said Sakuragi. "Iya, you won't die. You won't-," Sakuragi cuts off Fujima and said: "Iya, go with... Hanagata. He needs... you."  
  
Sakuragi was having a hard time trying to talk. He would wince every time he tried to continue. Fujima was horrified and still sobbing.  
  
"Kenji, for once... listen to... me," winced Sakuragi and spat blood out from his mouth. "Hana! Hold on! The ambulance is almost here!" called out Fujima worried. "Promise me... before I die," said Sakuragi coughing. "Hai, I promise!" said Fujima tears flowing non-stop.  
  
Sakuragi for a moment felt relieve and close his eyes.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, Hana. Don't close your eyes..." said Fujima worried. Before Sakuragi dozed off, he murmured: "Aishiteru, Kenji."  
  
"No!!!!!" cried Fujima holding onto Sakuragi's body.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 11 


	13. Chap 12: Who Are You?

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 12 - Who Are You?  
  
Kanagawa Hospital.  
  
Sakuragi was in the emergency room.  
  
"(Kami-sama, please don't take Sakuragi away now... Onegai...)," thought Fujima sitting on a seat next to the emergency room praying for Sakuragi's safety.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima's cell phone rings.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted Fujima hastily. "It's me, Kenji-kun," replied the caller. "Toru? Why do you call?" asked Fujima hastily. "Kenji, is anything wrong?" asked Hanagata worried. "Err... nothing," lied Fujima looking at the emergency light; it's still on. "Well, I have something to tell you. My plane to Canada this Friday was canceled due to the stormy weather reported today. So I postpone the flight to next Saturday. You can take your time and think about it," explained Hanagata. "(Thank god, I don't have to make a choice hastily.)," thought Fujima relieve but still worried about Sakuragi, who is in the emergency room. "That's all. Ja," said Hanagata knowing that something was wrong when Fujima didn't response to his explanation. "Ja," replied Fujima and hang up the phone.  
  
Suddenly, the emergency lights went off. A doctor came out from the emergency room; Fujima quickly went to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, How's the patient?" asked Fujima worried and nervous. "Who are you to him?" asked the doctor in return. "I'm his best friend," replied Fujima looking eagerly at the doctor. "Well, your friend was lucky to be alive after the accident but he had to stay in the hospital for a few days for a full medical check-up," explained the doctor. "Arigato," thanked Fujima and relieved. "You can visit him after we placed him in the patient's room," said the doctor. "Hai. Arigato, doctor," thanked Fujima again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kanagawa Hospital, First Floor, Room 110.  
  
After half an hour, Sakuragi was sent to the patient's room.  
  
Fujima went in to look at the unconscious form of Sakuragi. He felt terrible and horrible at how he had treated Sakuragi yet Sakuragi saved his life from that car. The driver was also guilty that he proposes to pay for Sakuragi's medical fee (since he is rich because he is driving a Porsche). Fujima didn't care at all about the medical fee; all he cares was Sakuragi's safety. And indeed Sakuragi managed to survive from this deadly accident.  
  
Fujima think back just a few moments ago what the red head had confessed to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Finally gaining his voice, Sakuragi said: "If I ever said that you should go with Hanagata because he is your boyfriend... I'm lying." "What are you trying to say, Michi?" asked Fujima confused.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi grab Fujima and kiss him since actions does more. Sakuragi was trying to access Fujima's mouth with his tongue. Fujima at first was shocked and tried to reject Sakuragi but soon he gave up. Slowly, Sakuragi slips his tongue into Fujima's mouth giving Fujima a shiver through his body. Finally, Sakuragi break off when both of them was lacking of oxygen.  
  
Both of them were panting from their previous French kissing. Fujima rest his head on Sakuragi's shoulder. He could hear both of their heartbeat beating very fast.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima heard Sakuragi confessed: "Dai suki, Kenji. Dai suki."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Fujima also think back the moment before Sakuragi almost died.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hana! Hana! Wake up! Iie, don't die. Don't leave me now. Iie," said Fujima while tears starts to row down his cheeks. Suddenly, Sakuragi slightly open his eyes and motion his hand to wipe away Fujima's tears. "Hana..." called Fujima sadly tears continue to flow. "Kenji... go with Hanagata... after I die," said Sakuragi. "Iie. You won't die. You won't-," Sakuragi cuts off Fujima and said: "Iie, go with... Hanagata. He needs... you."  
  
Sakuragi was having a hard time trying to talk. He would wince every time he tried to continue. Fujima was horrified and still sobbing.  
  
"Kenji, for once... listen to... me," winced Sakuragi and spat blood out from his mouth. "Hana! Hold on! The ambulance is almost here!" called out Fujima worried. "Promise me... before I die," said Sakuragi coughing. "Hai, I promise!" said Fujima tears flowing non-stop.  
  
Sakuragi for a moment felt relieve and close his eyes.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, Hana. Don't close your eyes..." said Fujima worried. Before Sakuragi dozed off, he murmured: "Aishiteru, Kenji."  
  
"Iie!!!!!" cried Fujima holding onto Sakuragi's body.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Suddenly, Fujima was startle by Sakuragi's stirring on the bed. He looks intently at the red head.  
  
Slowly, Sakuragi opens his eyes.  
  
"Hana, you're awake!" exclaimed Fujima happily and called: "Doctor! Doctor! The patient had awaked!"  
  
Sakuragi just look blankly at Fujima.  
  
Finally, Sakuragi asked: "Who are you?"  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 12 


	14. Chap 13: When I Finally Realize My Love ...

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 13 - When I Finally Realize My Love for You  
  
"Who are you?" repeated Sakuragi looking at Fujima blankly.  
  
Fujima was dumbstruck when Sakuragi asked him the question.  
  
Fujima had to gather his voice to asked: "Hana... you... don't recognize me?"  
  
"Who is Hana?" asked Sakuragi in return. Fujima was out of words.  
  
The doctor came in and checks Sakuragi's pulse and everything.  
  
"Doctor, he doesn't remember anything," said Fujima to the doctor, who is checking Sakuragi. "Well, that's what I had expected would happen for the worst. He had lost his memories due to the loss of too much blood," replied the doctor. "Nani!?" was Fujima's response. "Does he have any relatives?" asked the doctor. "Iie, his mother died when he was young. And his father died during his junior high," said Fujima sadly. "I'm sorry then. Can you take care of him for a week?" asked the doctor. "Hai," agreed Fujima. "He really needs someone right now as he had lost all his memories," said the doctor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Shohoku High, basketball stadium.  
  
A student suddenly burst into the basketball stadium.  
  
"There's a urgent call coming from the staff office for the basketball club," said the student panting. "What urgent call?" asked Akagi curious. "I'll just get the call, Akagi," replied Kogure and went to the staff office.  
  
After 15 minutes, Kogure came back with a worried smile.  
  
"What's the urgent call about?" asked Akagi curious. "It's a call from Fujima," replied Kogure and continued: "He said Hanamichi got into a car accident because of trying to save him." "(Hana....)," thought Rukawa worried yet emotionless. "Where is Hanamichi now?" asked Miyagi worried. Suddenly, Ayako whacked her fan on Miyagi's head and said: "Of course he is in the hospital, baka!" "Itai!" winced Miyagi. "How is he?" asked Akagi worried. "Well... he's still alive but he... he lost all his memories," replied Kogure sadly. "Nani!? He lost his memories?" exclaimed Mitsui shocked. "(Hana...)," thought Rukawa worried yet emotionless.  
  
[Author: Is that all Rukawa can say?]  
  
[Rukawa: I can say more than that, it's you who gave me the line, do'aho.]  
  
[Author: Nani!? How dare you insult the author!? You'll pay for this!]  
  
[Rukawa: Yare yare. I know Hana doesn't love me anyway.]  
  
[Author: Suit yourself. I still can change the storyline, do'aho. I'm the author, so since you gave up then I'll just pair up Hanamichi with Fujima.]  
  
[Rukawa: As long as he's happy then I don't care.]  
  
[Author: I can pair him up with Sendoh then. *smirk*]  
  
[Rukawa: Nani!? How can you pair him up with that Hentai!?]  
  
[Author: Or do you want me to pair you up with the Hentai? *grin*]  
  
[Rukawa: Nani!? How dare you-!? *Points finger at author*]  
  
[Author ignores Rukawa and walk away.]  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kanagawa Hospital, 10p.m.  
  
Fujima called his mother on the phone. "Moshi, moshi," greeted Fujima. "Kenji, where are you?" asked the caller in return and continued: "It's late already." "Okasan, Hanamichi is in the hospital now and I'm taking care of him because he doesn't have any relatives," replied Fujima. "Soka... Well then take good care of him, Kenji. I'll visit him tomorrow," replied Fujima's mother. "Ok, Ja..." said Fujima. "Ja," replied Fujima's mother and hang up the phone.  
  
Fujima sighed and went into Sakuragi's room. Sakuragi had fallen asleep while Fujima was making his phone call.  
  
Fujima look intently at the sleeping Sakuragi. His heart jump a bit when he realizes how good-looking Sakuragi is under the moonlight that shines through the window from the night.  
  
"Doshite? Why do you forget everything when I finally realize my love for you? Is this fated, Kami-sama?" whispered Fujima sadly holding onto Sakuragi's hand.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 13 


	15. Chap 14: A heart to heart Talk

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 14 - A heart-to-heart Talk  
  
Thursday, 10a.m. Kanagawa Hospital, Room 110.  
  
Fujima's mother went to visit Sakuragi in the hospital on Thursday morning. She went into the room, she saw Fujima holding Sakuragi's hand and stares at Sakuragi's sleeping form.  
  
"Kenji," called Fujima's mother lightly not to wake Sakuragi up. "Okasan..." "How's Michi?" asked Fujima's mother. "He is safe from the accident. No bad injuries but he..." Fujima couldn't continue. "But he what?" asked Fujima's mother a bit worried. "He lost all his memories, Okasan," replied Fujima sadly. "Nani!?" gasped Fujima's mother: "Oh, poor boy."  
  
The room was silent for a while. Then, Fujima speak up.  
  
"Okasan," called Fujima. "Hmm?" "I have to tell you something," said Fujima head bowed down. "You want to tell me you fall in love with Michi?" asked Fujima's mother suddenly. "Nani!? How did-," Fujima's mother cut off Fujima: "I knew it all along when you're young, Kenji." "What do you mean, Okasan?" asked Fujima confused. "When you're young, you hardly talk to anyone because of your father's death. Not until Michi came by and both of you became best friends. He brought you out from your dark world, Kenji," explained Fujima's mother. "Okasan..." "And I also knew that you've been having a relationship with Hanagata for 2 years already," added Fujima's mother smirking. "You knew!?" gaped Fujima. "Yes, I knew," replied Fujima's mother with a nod.  
  
The room was silent for a while again until Fujima suddenly sobs.  
  
"Gomenasai, Okasan. I'm your only son but I turn out to be a gay," sobbed Fujima. Fujima's mother went over and hugs his son. "I know how you feel because your mother was also involve in a same-sex relationship before," blurted out Fujima's mother. "Nani!?" gasped Fujima. "Don't be surprise, Kenji. We have to break up because my parents and her parents don't agree with us. So in the end, I end up marrying your father, which was an arranged marriage by my parents. No one knew about my background until now, Kenji," explained Fujima's mother. "..." Fujima was out of words. "Just maker sure you're happy and you choose the right guy, Kenji," said Fujima's mother and asked: "You know what I mean, ne?"  
  
Fujima knew what his mother meant. She was trying to tell Fujima to pick the right guy, Sakuragi and Hanagata. The choice Fujima had to make was tough and he knew he had to let one of them go.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
In the afternoon, the whole Shohoku basketball member had come to visit Sakuragi. They were shock when Sakuragi couldn't recognise one of them. And Rukawa was the most heart broken to know that the person he loves eventually had no memory of him at all yet he kept his emotion inside his mask.  
  
Soon, the Shohoku basketball member left the hospital.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Akagi. "So do I," replied Mitsui walking beside Kogure. "I wonder if he remembers how to play basketball?" asked Miyagi. Suddenly, a fan whacked Miyagi's head. "Itai!" winced Miyagi. "Baka! This is not the time to say this!" scolded Ayako at Miyagi. "Erm... cool down, Ayako," said Kogure tried to calm down Ayako.  
  
Rukawa was however silent and not even a grunt, sigh, or any sound was heard from him that day except his breathing sound, of course.  
  
"(Hana, I thought that when you couldn't love me at least you know that I love you but now you totally lost all your memories...)" thought Rukawa sadly.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 14 


	16. Chap 15: Hope

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 15 - Hope  
  
Kanagawa Hospital, Thursday night.  
  
Inside Room 110.  
  
"Fujima-san, Sakuragi-san can be discharge from the hospital tomorrow morning. But..." trailed off the doctor. "Anything wrong, doctor?" asked Fujima a bit worried. "But since he doesn't have any relatives, he needs someone to take care of him," explained the doctor and asked: "Can you be that someone?" Fujima nodded. "Good then. You can discharge him tomorrow morning. Don't worry about the medical fee, it had been paid by the car driver," said the doctor and walk off.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi who was silent during their conversation suddenly speaks up.  
  
"Fujima-san, who-" Fujima cut off Sakuragi: "Call me Kenji." "Kenji, who are you to me?" asked Sakuragi curious. "Hana, I am your childhood best friend and... a close one indeed," replied Fujima solemnly. "Soka... is Hana my name?" asked Sakuragi. "Well your full name is Sakuragi Hanamichi," replied Fujima. "Sakuragi Hanamichi. Sounds familiar but I couldn't remember," said Sakuragi sadly. "Don't worry, Hana. You'll have your memory back one day," consoled Fujima patting Sakuragi's shoulder.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
The next day, Sakuragi was discharge from the hospital. They took a cab to Sakuragi's apartment. On the way home, Sakuragi saw a few kids playing basketball and the image suddenly trigger his memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kenji-chan, the hoop is too high. The ball can't reach the hoop," said the red head sadly with his eyes close. "Don't mind, Michi. We will shoot one day," replied the brown hair boy happily and open his eyes to look at his friend. "Kenji-chan, what is your dream?" asked the red head now with his eyes open. "Hmm. basketball player!" exclaimed the brown hair boy happily. "Honto." was the red head's response. "What about you, Michi?" asked the brown hair boy in return. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe I also want to be a basketball player like Kenji- chan!" exclaimed the red head smiling happily at the brown hair boy.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Sakuragi recalls back some memory but his head ache when he tried to remember it again.  
  
"Hana, what's wrong?" asked Fujima worried. "Nothing. Just a head ache," replied Sakuragi still holding his head and thinking about what he had just recall. "Have a nap first. We'll be arriving soon," said Fujima.  
  
Sakuragi indeed dozed off and memories start to recall back again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Michi, how have you been?" started Fujima. "Fine. Just fine. You?" asked Sakuragi in return. "Same too," replied Fujima. "I wonder why you are getting shorter since I last saw you?" asked Sakuragi curiously and sit up to look at Fujima. "Baka! That was ten years ago! Besides you've grown taller not me getting shorter," exclaimed Fujima and open his eyes at the same time. "Oh. yeah right. It's like it just happen yesterday," replied Sakuragi smiled stupidly and scratched his head. "Well, it seems like that to me too," said Fujima agreeing.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi was jolt up from a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hana, we are home," said Fujima tapping Sakuragi's shoulder. "Oh..." replied Sakuragi and come out from the cab.  
  
Both of them walk into Sakuragi's apartment. The apartment was as tidy as before, nothing changes though.  
  
"This is your apartment, Hana," said Fujima looking around the apartment. "My apartment?" replied Sakuragi with an arch eyebrow. "Hai, yours," said Fujima and look at Sakuragi. "I live here alone?" asked Sakuragi curious there was no one around. "Hai... I'm sorry to tell you that your mother pass away when you were young and your father... died when you were in your junior high," replied Fujima sadly.  
  
Sakuragi however recalls the memory of his father's death.  
  
"Did you know how my father died?" asked Sakuragi trying to force Fujima to tell him about his father's death. "Err..." Fujima couldn't say it. "I knew how he died," said Sakuragi in return and turn to face the window. "You remember?" asked Fujima surprised. "My memories is slowly coming back but not all, I guess," replied Sakuragi sadly.  
  
Fujima just silently look at Sakuragi and thought: "(Maybe there's hope of getting him back his memories.)"  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 15 


	17. Chap 16: Friends

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 16 - Friends  
  
The sun shines through the window and straight at Sakuragi's face. It was seven in the morning. Sakuragi's sleep was disturbed by the strong sunlight. He wake up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi's mind somehow told him that he wants to play basketball. So he went to his room and pick up his basketball after taking a drink from the kitchen.  
  
He left a note for Fujima (who stayed over night at his apartment taking care of him) on the fridge.  
  
Dear Kenji,  
  
I'm playing basketball at the park. I'll be back at 10 o'clock. Don't worry about me. I'm fine already.  
  
P.S: Just cook me some breakfast... heh heh heh... thanks!  
  
Hana  
  
Sakuragi left the apartment after writing the note and stick it on the fridge.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
At the park.  
  
The first thing Sakuragi saw when he arrives at the basketball court in the park was a raven hair boy with locks covering his eyes playing basketball. That raven hair boy was however too busy practicing his basketball that he didn't notice Sakuragi was there at all.  
  
"Err... Hello," greeted Sakuragi politely. That raven hair boy immediately recognise the voice. "Hana..." replied Rukawa and turn to look at Sakuragi. "You are also one of them who visited me that day in the hospital, right?" asked Sakuragi. Rukawa just silently nodded. "You remind me of something," said Sakuragi scratching his head thinking. "What do I remind you of?" asked Rukawa eagerly yet emotionless. "Hmm..." Sakuragi look closely at Rukawa then pointed out: "Kitsune!" Rukawa smiled. "You look like a kitsune, that's why you looked familiar," said Sakuragi. Rukawa immediately frowned. He thought Sakuragi recognised him. "But you somehow look familiar," said Sakuragi. "(Maybe there's hope he will remember who I am one day.)," thought Rukawa. "So do we actually know each other?" asked Sakuragi. "Hai. We are friends," lied Rukawa and thought: "(I was given a second chance to know you and I will cherish it. Although I can never be the one for you but at least we are friends rather than nothing at all.)" "Honto? So what's your name anyway?" asked the red head. "Rukawa Kaede. Call me Kaede," replied Rukawa and smiled. "You can call me Hanamichi if you mind," said Sakuragi. "But I prefer to call you Hana," replied Rukawa. "That's fine with me. You guys are so funny. Even Kenji wanted to call me Hana," said Sakuragi.  
  
At the mention of the name 'Kenji', Rukawa frowned but he knew there's no need to be sad because Sakuragi is now his friend not his mortal enemy.  
  
Soon, they were in their one-on-one. Of course, Rukawa wins but Sakuragi had somehow improved even though he was admitted to the hospital and lost his memories. Guess that his basketball skills was not forget at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sakuragi's apartment, 10 a.m. sharp.  
  
"Tadaima!" greeted Sakuragi. "Welcome home, Hana," replied Fujima from the kitchen and asked: "How's your basketball practice?" "I'm fine. My practice was great. Anyway I met a friend there. He said his name is Rukawa Kaede," replied Sakuragi taking off his shoe.  
  
Upon hearing Rukawa's name being mention, Fujima dropped his pan on the stove.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi running to the kitchen. "Daijoubu," replied Fujima hastily. "Hmm... smells good. What did you cook for me?" asked Sakuragi. "Omelette, your favourite with cheese," replied Fujima and smiled. "Arigato, Kenji!" thanked Sakuragi and gives Fujima a peck on his cheek meaning thank you very much. But Fujima somehow felt hot blood rush to his cheeks causing him to blush. "Why are you blushing, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi curious. "Di-did I?" stammered Fujima. "Yeah, you did. I know why! Because..." trailed off Sakuragi. "Because what?" asked Fujima. "Because you like me!" exclaimed Sakuragi happily and jumping around Fujima. Fujima blushed again but this time he protested: "No, I don't" "Yes, you do!" replied Sakuragi. "No," "Yes," "No," "Yes,"  
  
The day went on like that with Fujima arguing with Sakuragi. And Fujima would constantly blush when Sakuragi said something about it.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 16 


	18. Chap 17: I Am Just Friend

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 17 - I Am Just A Friend  
  
Sakuragi's apartment.  
  
It was Sunday morning. Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," Sakuragi picked up the phone. "Hana?" replied the caller. "Oh, Kaede. How are you? Anyway why did you call?" asked the red head. "I'm fine. Do you want to go for a one-on-one?" asked Rukawa. "Sure!" replied Sakuragi happily. "Demo... can you invite Fujima-sempai too?" asked Rukawa. "Sure, no problem," replied Sakuragi. "Arigato. Ja," said Rukawa and hanged up the phone.  
  
After the phone call, Sakuragi walk to Fujima's room and knock on the door.  
  
"Kenji!" called Sakuragi loud enough for the whole apartment to hear it. "Nanda yo!?" shouted Fujima from the room and opens the door. "Kaede invites us to have a one-on-one game," said Sakuragi. "Honto?" asked Fujima curious. "Hai! Let's go!" replied Sakuragi and immediately pull Fujima along. "Matte! I haven't dress up!" protested Fujima. "Fine! Anyway, me too," smiled Sakuragi stupidly. "(Kawaii.)," thought Fujima.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
At the park.  
  
Rukawa was dribbling a basketball heading towards the hoop. He jump up and slam the ball into the hoop. However he didn't know there were two witnesses watching him, which are Sakuragi and Fujima.  
  
"Oi, Kaede!" called Sakuragi. Rukawa was jolt up by the sudden voice. "Take it easy, Kaede. It's me," said Sakuragi upon seeing Rukawa's action. "Do'aho," said Rukawa. "Yeah, right. Baka Kitsune," replied Sakuragi calmly.  
  
Both Fujima and Rukawa thought: "(He's change. He's not that calm whenever people called him nicknames before he lost his memory. But now... he's different at all.)"  
  
However, they didn't notice that Sakuragi was watching at them curiously.  
  
"Oi, what are the two of you thinking?" asked the red head. Both Fujima and Rukawa replied: "Nothing." "There must be something wrong with both of you," said Sakuragi and arch an eyebrow. "Do'aho, let's play," interrupted Rukawa. "Yeah, let's play," agreed Fujima.  
  
Both Fujima and Rukawa somehow didn't felt jealousy towards each other.  
  
Soon, three of them were taking turns to have a one-on-one with each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
At the park.  
  
It was afternoon already. Sakuragi had left Fujima and Rukawa alone at the court while he went home to bath.  
  
Fujima and Rukawa were sitting on the basketball floor panting.  
  
"Why did you invite me here?" started Fujima. "No reason," replied Rukawa emotionless. "That's awkward," said Fujima.  
  
Silent felt upon them.  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa said: "I'm just a friend to Hana. Don't worry about me trying to get him." "But why, Rukawa?" asked Fujima curious. "Because I know he loves you before he lost his memory," replied Rukawa looking at Fujima straight in the eyes. "You have a second chance, don't you?" said Fujima. "But he'll remember everything one day, I promise you. I'd rather be his friend and protector. I don't want to be rejected again this time because it hurts," replied Rukawa and stand up to walk away with his gym bag.  
  
But Fujima stops him.  
  
"Friends?" asked Fujima. Rukawa just silently nodded and walk home.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 17 


	19. Chap 18: The Decision

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 18 - The Decision  
Sakuragi was having a shower after coming back from the one-on-one with Fujima and Rukawa. He was washing his hair busily when suddenly the doorbell rings.  
  
"(Who could that be?)," thought Sakuragi quickly wash off the shampoo on his hair.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" yelled Sakuragi from the bathroom wrapping a tower around his waist and wear a T-shirt to hide his well-toned muscular body.  
  
Sakuragi rush out from the bathroom hastily and open the door just to see a spiky hair guy with a Hentai smile.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sakuragi looking at the person weirdly. "I'm Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High. We've met once in a practice game," replied Sendoh. "Huh? I'm sorry but I don't have any idea about it," apologized Sakuragi. "(Whoa! Did Hana-kun just apologize? I can't believe it. He really lost his memory...)," thought Sendoh. "Well come in and have a seat," welcomed Sakuragi.  
  
Inside Sakuragi's apartment.  
  
Sendoh took a seat on the sofa while Sakuragi went to his room to take a change.  
  
"You have a nice and cozy place," said Sendoh.  
  
Sakuragi ignored Sendoh's statement and went to the kitchen to get the drinks.  
  
"You live here alone?" asked Sendoh trying to start a conversation desperately. "Not at the moment," replied Sakuragi walking out from the kitchen and throws Sendoh a can of coke. "Arigato," thanked Sendoh and catch the can of coke and asked: "You have someone living here at the moment?" Sakuragi nodded. "Oh, who is the lucky guy or girl?" asked Sendoh teasingly. "Well it's a guy and he's my best friend," replied Sakuragi. "Oh, a guy... who is it?" asked Sendoh curious. "Kenji," replied Sakuragi and gulped his can of coke. "Nani!? You- you mean Fujima Kenji from Shoyo High?" asked Sendoh surprise. Sakuragi just nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sakuragi's apartment, 8 o'clock at night.  
  
"Tadaima!" greeted Fujima taking off his shoe. "Where did you go?" asked Sakuragi worried. "I told you I was going home to get my things. You're such a forgetful person," replied Fujima. "Yare yare. Anyway someone came by today," said Sakuragi. [Yare yare = whatever] "Who is it?" asked Fujima curious and thought: "(Who would come by?)" "Sendoh Akira," replied Sakuragi flatly. "You mean the smiling Hentai!?" asked Fujima very surprise. "You think he looks like one too? I agree with you," replied Sakuragi laughing and said: "Anyway I cook dinner for you." "Nani!? You- you cook dinner!?" asked Fujima very surprise. "Hai. Why? Is it very surprise that I cook dinner?" asked Sakuragi in return. "Betsuni," replied Fujima and thought: "(I didn't know Hana can cook.)" [Betsuni = Nothing]  
  
Sakuragi pulls Fujima to the dining table and the first thing Fujima saw was a very delicious Japanese food on the dining table. He can't believe his eyes.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Fujima's room.  
  
That night, Fujima received a phone call from Hanagata.  
  
"How are you at Sakuragi's place?" asked Hanagata concerned. "I'm fine," replied Fujima. "What about Sakuragi?" asked Hanagata. "He is slowly recalling back a little of his memory," replied Fujima. "Kenji-kun, have you decided to leave with me to Canada?" asked Hanagata over the phone. "Gomenasai. I'm currently undecided," replied Fujima solemnly. "Well, take your time. Just let me know on Friday," said Hanagata. "Hai. Arigato, Toru," thanked Fujima. "Well, Ja," said Hanagata reluctantly. "Ja," replied Fujima and hanged up the phone.  
  
"How am I going make a decision?" asked Fujima to himself in his room.  
  
However, he didn't notice that someone was ear dropping their conversation.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sakuragi's room.  
  
Sakuragi sat on the carpet floor thinking about Fujima and Hanagata's conversation.  
  
Suddenly, he recalls back some memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Stay away from Kenji-kun, Sakuragi," warned Hanagata still glaring at Sakuragi. "Why should I?" asked the red head in return now standing up. Both of them looked like they are going to fight. Fujima was worried, he quickly stand up to stop them. "Toru. Michi. Please don't fight," pleaded Fujima. "Kenji, don't worry. I won't hit anyone without any reason," replied Sakuragi calmly. "Michi, can you go home first? I'll talk to you tomorrow after school," said Fujima trying to stop them from the glaring game. "Sure. Meet me at the park. You know where, don't you?" said Sakuragi and walk out from the room giving Hanagata a final glare.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Somehow, Sakuragi only remembers a part of it. He tried to remember the other part he couldn't remember it.  
  
"Is it me that is preventing you from going with your boyfriend, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi to himself.  
  
"Well don't worry, Kenji. I'll make sure you decide to go with Hanagata," said Sakuragi, precisely to himself since he was alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
For the next few days, Sakuragi has been constantly avoiding Fujima. He was always seen busy with his basketball practices. And Rukawa became his one- on-one companion while Sendoh would come and visit Sakuragi constantly. Fujima was worried about Sakuragi being so distant with him. He decided to confront Sakuragi that Friday morning.  
  
"Hana, have you been avoiding me?" asked Fujima looking at Sakuragi, who suddenly stop from what he was doing. "Have I?" asked Sakuragi trying to be innocent. "You have, Hana," replied Fujima sadly. "Kenji, I'm not... avoiding you. I'm currently... err... having a relationship with someone," replied Sakuragi reluctantly.  
  
Upon hearing Sakuragi was having a relationship Fujima's heart broken.  
  
"With who, Hana?" Fujima braved himself to ask. "Err... Akira," replied Sakuragi reluctantly. "Soka..." responded Fujima and walk into his room.  
  
Sakuragi was sad to see Fujima like this but he had to do it to make decide to go with Hanagata. He had talk over about it with Sendoh and Sendoh agreed to help.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Fujima's room.  
  
He picks up the phone and called Hanagata.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted someone in the other end of the phone. "Toru?" "Kenji?" asked Hanagata surprise. "I've decide to go with you," replied Fujima solemnly. "Honto?" asked Hanagata happily but deep inside he knew something was wrong. "Pick me up tomorrow morning," replied Fujima solemnly. "Ok. Ja," said Hanagata and hanged up the phone.  
  
After Hanagata hanged up the phone, Fujima sobbed.  
  
Sakuragi was peeking through the door since it's slightly open. He saw what happen to Fujima and he wanted to comfort him but he knew he couldn't. Fujima wouldn't leave if he does so.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 18 


	20. Chap 19: Aishiteru II

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
CHAPTER 19 - Aishiteru II  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday. Today is the last day Sakuragi was going to see Fujima and he thought Fujima would be happy together with Hanagata but he was wrong.  
  
Sakuragi had called Sendoh out for a talk after witnessing Fujima's state.  
  
"(Why isn't Fujima happy?)," thought Sakuragi while walking beside Sendoh. "Back to earth, Hana," called out Sendoh. "Oh, gomen," apologized Sakuragi. "What are you thinking?" asked Sendoh. "Nothing," lied Sakuragi. "(I should confess now or never.)," thought Sendoh.  
  
Sakuragi and Sendoh came across a basketball court at the park.  
  
Suddenly without warning, Sendoh grab Sakuragi and kiss him. Sakuragi was of course shocked. However, at the sudden touch of Sendoh's lip on his, everything came back to Sakuragi.  
  
*First flashback*  
  
At the park.  
  
Sakuragi was sitting on a bench to sort out his feelings.  
  
"(Why is it so hurt to see him in pain? Doshite?)," thought the red head: "(It's like my whole world was crumbling down when he runs away. Iie, Kenji. Don't leave me alone. I need you. I really need you.)"  
  
Suddenly without realising it, Sakuragi whispered: "I love you."  
  
Sakuragi was stunned after realising what he had just whispered. He finally understands why he felt so terrible after seeing the pain in Fujima's eyes. He had fell in love with his best friend.  
  
Sakuragi stands up from the bench and runs to the street: "Kuso! I have to find Kenji-chan. I have to tell him!"  
  
*Second flashback*  
  
Inside Fujima's room.  
  
"Kenji, I have something to tell you," started Sakuragi. Fujima just silently look at Sakuragi. "Ai-," Before Sakuragi could finish his word, Hanagata had opened the door suddenly. Sakuragi look at Hanagata with surprise. But Hanagata was giving Sakuragi the death glare.  
  
*Third flashback*  
  
Finally gaining his voice, Sakuragi said: "If I ever said that you should go with Hanagata because he is your boyfriend... I'm lying." "What are you trying to say, Michi?" asked Fujima confused.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi grab Fujima and kiss him since actions does more. Sakuragi was trying to access Fujima's mouth with his tongue. Fujima at first was shocked and tried to reject Sakuragi but soon he gave up. Slowly, Sakuragi slips his tongue into Fujima's mouth giving Fujima a shiver through his body. Finally, Sakuragi break off when both of them was lacking of oxygen.  
  
Both of them were panting from their previous French kissing. Fujima rest his head on Sakuragi's shoulder. He could hear both of their heartbeat beating very fast.  
  
Suddenly, Fujima heard Sakuragi confessed: "Dai suki, Kenji. Dai suki."  
  
Fujima had nothing else to say but just rest his head on Sakuragi's shoulder feeling the warmth between them. Sakuragi was using his right hand caressing Fujima's back lightly showing gesture of love.  
  
*Forth flashback*  
  
Fujima was comfortable lying on Sakuragi when suddenly an image of Hanagata appears from his mind. He pulls out from the embrace quickly making Sakuragi look worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi worried. "I'm sorry, Michi. I can't be with you. I can't..." Fujima trailed of and run away leaving Sakuragi to shout for him. "Kenji! Matte!" shouted Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima had run out to the road. Suddenly, a car came very fast. Fujima eyes widen then he close his eyes defeated.  
  
*Fifth flashback*  
  
The moment Fujima opens his eyes he was dumbfounded. He saw Sakuragi's body lying on the road lifeless. There was a pool of blood and it was Sakuragi's.  
  
"Hana!" called out Fujima running to Sakuragi's side.  
  
The car driver had somehow called the ambulance.  
  
"Hana! Hana! Wake up! Iie, don't die. Don't leave me now. Iie," said Fujima while tears starts to row down his cheeks. Suddenly, Sakuragi slightly open his eyes and motion his hand to wipe away Fujima's tears. "Hana..." called Fujima sadly tears continue to flow. "Kenji... go with Hanagata... after I die," said Sakuragi. "Iie. You won't die. You won't-," Sakuragi cuts off Fujima and said: "Iie, go with... Hanagata. He needs... you."  
  
Sakuragi was having a hard time trying to talk. He would wince every time he tried to continue. Fujima was horrified and still sobbing.  
  
"Kenji, for once... listen to... me," winced Sakuragi and spat blood out from his mouth. "Hana! Hold on! The ambulance is almost here!" called out Fujima worried. "Promise me... before I die," said Sakuragi coughing. "Hai, I promise!" said Fujima tears flowing non-stop.  
  
Sakuragi for a moment felt relieve and close his eyes.  
  
"Don't close your eyes, Hana. Don't close your eyes..." said Fujima worried. Before Sakuragi dozed off, he murmured: "Aishiteru, Kenji."  
  
"No!!!!!" cried Fujima holding onto Sakuragi's body.  
  
*End of all flashback*  
  
After Sakuragi recover from his flashback state, he immediately pushes Sendoh away.  
  
"Akira, I don't-," Sendoh cuts off Sakuragi: "I know. It's just that I want to try it." "I remember everything. Everything about Kenji and me. Now I know why he is not happy," said Sakuragi sadly. "Hana, don't you just stand here. Go and stop him before it's too late!" exclaimed Sendoh. "Arigato, Akira," thanked Sakuragi and ran off.  
  
After Sakuragi left, someone came out from the bushes. Sendoh jolt up but he makes a sigh of relieve when he saw who was it.  
  
"So you have been here all along?" asked Sendoh. That person nodded. "I wonder if Fujima will stay, Kaede-kun," said Sendoh. "Don't call me Kaede-kun. It's sucks," replied Rukawa and continued: "I thought you would stop him but I guess not." "I'm not blind, Kaede. I know Hana loves Fujima even though he lost his memory. It's just that he don't realise," explained Sendoh. "You're not that bad," said Rukawa. "Why? Having a second thought about me? I don't mind if you want me, Kaede- kun," replied Sendoh teasingly. Rukawa ignored Sendoh and snorted: "Baka Hentai." And he smiled before he left. Of course, Sendoh didn't saw it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sakuragi ran back to his apartment and found Fujima was about to leave.  
  
"Matte, Kenji!" called Sakuragi. Fujima tried to avoid Sakuragi. "I remember everything, Kenji. I remember everything about us!" said Sakuragi and hold onto Fujima's shoulder. "You remember everything?" asked Fujima surprised. "Hai!" replied Sakuragi happily. But Fujima frowned and said: "It's too late, Michi. I'm going off tomorrow." "Michi? No more Hana?" asked Sakuragi hurt in his brown eyes.  
  
Fujima couldn't bear to look at those eyes so he ran off. This time Sakuragi immediately chase Fujima. Sakuragi managed to get hold of Fujima's elbow but Fujima tried to broke free from Sakuragi's hold. They were in the middle of the road struggling.  
  
Suddenly, a car came by. Both Sakuragi and Fujima's eyes widen. But as if by reflex, Sakuragi had literally push Fujima away.  
  
"NO! Hana!" shouted Fujima after realising what Sakuragi just did.  
  
It was too late. The car knocked down Sakuragi and he lay on the road with a pool of blood. Fujima ran to Sakuragi's side and embrace him.  
  
The car driver had called the ambulance.  
  
"No... no... not again, Hana..." cried Fujima. Sakuragi however was still conscious but he cannot move. "Kenji... I'm sorry..." said Sakuragi. "No, Hana... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-," Sakuragi cuts off Fujima: "Kenji, I save you once... and I don't hesitate to save you... twice with my life..." "Hana, hold on a little longer," pleaded Fujima sobbing. "No, Kenji. I know... I can't make it... this time... Promise me... you will go with... Hanagata," said Sakuragi. "I'll promise you anything as long you don't die," replied Fujima sobbing. "Which means... you don't promise me?" asked Sakuragi while blood trickling down from his head and also mouth. "I don't mean that... Fine, I promise!" replied Fujima sobbing even louder.  
  
Sakuragi finally couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
"Aishiteru... Kenji..." whispered Sakuragi softly in Fujima's ear and he close his eyes.  
  
"NO! Hana!" shouted Fujima at the top of his lungs.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 19 


	21. Epilogue: The Bond between Us

The Bond between Us  
  
By Koshino Takehiro  
  
Epilogue - The Bond between Us  
  
Kanagawa Hospital.  
  
Sendoh was pacing around outside the emergency room. Rukawa was sitting beside Fujima, comforting him.  
  
Fujima had called them after Sakuragi was sent to the hospital. Both Sendoh and Rukawa had rushed to the hospital immediately after receiving the news. Fujima had told them what happen when they arrived at the hospital and he blamed himself on Sakuragi's accident.  
  
Sakuragi had been inside the emergency room for 3 hours and the nurses (who rush in and out from the emergency room) gave no sign of what happen to Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima had stop sobbing after Rukawa comforted him.  
  
Suddenly, the emergency light turns off. A doctor came out with a nurse. The doctor whispers something to the nurse, something as if an order before he walk to Sendoh.  
  
Fujima and Rukawa had gone up from their seat and walk towards the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, how is our friend?" asked Sendoh worried. "We have a good news and a bad news, " replied the doctor solemnly. "Did our friend survive?" asked Rukawa. "Yes, he did survive with a few minor injuries but the injuries will not be a problem to heal. That is the good news. The bad news is..." the doctor trailed off when Fujima start sobbing again. "Is what?" Rukawa braved himself to ask. "Your friend is in coma," replied the doctor solemnly.  
  
Silent felt upon them except for Fujima's sobbing.  
  
Finally, Sendoh asked: "When will he wake up?"  
  
"It depends on the patient. It could be a few days, weeks, months, years or maybe... never," replied the doctor solemnly.  
  
The word 'never' echoed through Fujima's head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Kanagawa Hospital, Room 110.  
  
There's a few bandage around Sakuragi's forehead, arms and legs. He was soundly 'asleep' on the bed. Frankly, he is in coma.  
  
Fujima had stopped sobbing. He was sitting on a chair beside Sakuragi's bed.  
  
Rukawa was sitting on the couch at the rear end of the room staring into space.  
  
Sendoh however was standing with his back on the wall. His head tilt up and he stare at the ceiling blankly not knowing what else they can do.  
  
"I didn't expect this to happen," said Sendoh suddenly still staring at the ceiling blankly.  
  
Rukawa revive his vision on Sendoh. He realizes that Sendoh's smile was long gone after they received the news about Sakuragi.  
  
"I thought everything would turn out to be fine. I thought..." Sendoh trailed off as a tear trickled down his cheeks. "You 'thought' but it's not what it is, Sendoh," emphasized Rukawa emotionless and said: "There's nothing we can do much except pray. Hana have to overcome this himself. No one can help him."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
After what had happen to Sakuragi, Fujima knew he couldn't live on without him. He love Sakuragi deeply and he had love him since they were childhood best friends, it's just that they were too young to understand the meaning of love. The Bond had been there all along; it's just a matter of time that when they will finally realize they love each other.  
  
Fujima call up Hanagata that night after Sendoh and Rukawa went to buy some dinner to the hospital for him.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted Hanagata. "Toru, I can't go with you," said Fujima and caught Hanagata unguarded. "..." Hanagata was out of words at the moment. "Hana was admitted to the hospital this afternoon," said Fujima, tears start to form in his eyes. "Nani!? What happen, Kenji?" asked Hanagata shocked. "He got into a car accident while he tried to save me," finally Fujima's tears row down his cheeks. "..." Hanagata was again out of words. "Gomenasai, Toru. I can't go with you because I realize that I can't leave Hana at all. It hurts too much..." apologized Fujima while he explained. "Never mind, Kenji. I didn't book the flight ticket for you," replied Hanagata. "What do you mean, Toru?" asked Fujima confused. "I never did plan to take you with me after what had happen to Sakuragi the last time he got into a car accident before this one. I realized that he really loves you deeply because he could sacrifice his life just to protect you. I may not have done that. Stay, Kenji. He needs you more than I do. I can still go on with my life without you but I know he can't," explained Hanagata. "Toru..."  
  
Silent felt upon them not until Hanagata starts to talk.  
  
"And... I knew you love him when we had a match with Shohoku," continued Hanagata. "Toru... arigato," thanked Fujima sincerely. "Can we still be friends?" asked Hanagata. "Hai," replied Fujima. "So I guess this is where we ends," said Hanagata. "Gomenasai, Toru," apologized Fujima. "That's ok. Sayonara," said Hanagata reluctantly. "Sayonara..." replied Kenji and hanged up the phone.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
6 months later...  
  
Kanagawa Hospital.  
  
Sunday.  
  
A brown hair teenage walks into the hospital. A few people throw him some glances.  
  
"Ohayo, Fujima-san," a nurse greeted him.  
  
For the past 6 months, Fujima had come over to visit Sakuragi everyday. Since he is a regular visitor, all the staff in the hospital known him.  
  
"Ohayo, Aogiri-san. How's the patient in Room 110?" asked Fujima after he greeted the nurse. "Oh, he's doing fine. Still 'sleeping' as always," winked the nurse.  
  
Fujima was curious why the nurse winked at him but he just shrugged it.  
  
"Arigato," thanked Fujima. The nurse just nodded and walks off to work.  
  
Fujima lead himself to Room 110. He arrived and opens the door just to find Sakuragi 'sleeping' like always.  
  
"How are you today, Hana?" asked Fujima, precisely to himself while he seated himself on a chair beside Sakuragi's bed.  
  
"It's been 6 months since you slept. When are you going to wake up?" asked Fujima looking at the motionless red head except that Sakuragi is breathing.  
  
"But as long there is tomorrow, I shall wait until you awake," said Fujima and hold Sakuragi's hand to his lip.  
  
"A lot of things changed, Hana. I wish you could see it," sighed Fujima.  
  
Fujima stay silent all the while until afternoon came and he left the hospital after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Rukawa's house.  
  
2 p.m.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings. Rukawa picks up the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted Rukawa coldly. [Author: Some things never change.] "Mr. Rukawa," called the mysterious caller. "Huh? Who are you?" asked Rukawa coldly. "No time to tell you. Just tell Mr. Fujima that I'll meet him at the famous Angel's fountain at 10 o'clock tonight. And I want to see him only," said the mysterious caller and hanged up the phone.  
  
"Who is that? Sounds familiar," said Rukawa to himself.  
  
Rukawa immediately dialed Fujima's number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted a familiar voice. "Fujima, I received a mysterious phone call from a stranger that wants to meet you at the famous Angel's fountain at 10 o'clock tonight. And he wants to see you only," said Rukawa worried yet emotionless. "Must be someone I know, I guess," replied Fujima. "Don't you think this is some kind of trap?" asked Rukawa. "Come on, Rukawa. Who would want to kidnap a person in public?" asked Fujima in return. "..." Rukawa was out of words. "Don't worry. It could be one of the Shoyo boys trying on something funny," said Fujima. "Yare yare," replied Rukawa and shrugged. "Arigato anyway," thanked Fujima and hanged up the phone.  
  
Rukawa was still worried so he calls up Sendoh.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," greeted a familiar voice. "Sendoh, I have to tell you something," said Rukawa. "What is it?" asked Sendoh. "Well, some mysterious caller call up and wanted to meet Fujima at the famous Angel's fountain at 10 o'clock tonight," replied Rukawa. "Who could that be?" asked Sendoh curious. "No idea. But he sounds familiar," replied Rukawa. "I tell you what, we can check it out together tonight, ok?" asked Sendoh. "Fine. I'll meet you at your house around 9.30 p.m.," replied Rukawa. "Ok then, Ja." said Sendoh. "Ja," replied Rukawa and hanged up the phone.  
  
"(Who ever is it... I'm going to find out)," though Rukawa.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
10 p.m.  
  
Fujima arrive at the famous Angel's fountain. There were people around, more like couples holding each other hand in hand. Fujima look around to see anyone suspicious.  
  
Finally, Fujima spotted a figure near the Angel's fountain. He was a tall guy and he wears a cap to hide his hair. Fujima walks towards the stranger slowly.  
  
The stranger was facing the fountain and he knew that someone was coming his direction.  
  
Fujima walks towards the stranger's direction until he reaches the stranger.  
  
"I'm Fujima Kenji. Are you the one who wanted to meet me?" asked Fujima.  
  
The stranger just nodded.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Fujima a bit afraid. "Make a wish and say it out," said the stranger, his back facing Fujima. "Why?" asked Fujima curious. "Just do it," replied the stranger seriously. "Fine! I wish Hana would be here now. Is that what you want to hear?" asked Fujima in return frustrated.  
  
The stranger was silent for a while.  
  
Suddenly, the stranger turn to face Fujima and he took off his cap at the same time.  
  
Fujima gasped when he saw the stranger's face and the familiar flaming red hair.  
  
"Hana..." gasped Fujima.  
  
"Miss me, Kenji?" asked Sakuragi smiling.  
  
Fujima immediately leap into Sakuragi's arms. Tears starts to flow down Fujima's cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. I'm here," comforted Sakuragi.  
  
Fujima just hugged Sakuragi tightly.  
  
"Ano... Kenji, I'm out of... breath," said Sakuragi. "Oh, gomen," apologized Fujima and released Sakuragi a bit. "Guess that you really miss me," said Sakuragi cheekily. "Of course I do!" said Fujima seriously and asked: "Anyway how did you wake up?" "I heard everything you say all along," replied Sakuragi. "..." Fujima was out of words. "Actually I already woke up this morning when you visit me," said Sakuragi. "Nani!? But the nurse told me you were 'sleeping' and you were really 'sleeping'-," Fujima realize when Sakuragi gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"You pretend to sleep! And the nurse help you to lied to me! How can-," the rest of Fujima's words was swallow down Sakuragi's throat.  
  
Both of them were kissing passionately that they didn't realize that two people was enjoying watching them in a corner.  
  
"No wonder the voice sounds familiar," said Rukawa. "Because it's Hana's voice. And I can't believe you can't figure it out," teased Sendoh. "How am I suppose to know when I thought he was still in coma?" asked Rukawa in return. "Well guess that we can go now or do you want to continue and see?" asked Sendoh. "Well I can get my explanation tomorrow," said Rukawa. "So let's go!" replied Sendoh.  
  
Both of them left the place after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Back to Sakuragi and Fujima's kissing scene.  
  
Sakuragi had stop for both of them to take a breath.  
  
"Let's go home," said Sakuragi while his hands find Fujima's waist. "Your home or my home?" asked Fujima. "Where have you been living for the past six months?" asked Sakuragi in return. "Your apartment," replied Fujima. "Wrong," said Sakuragi. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Fujima confused. "Our apartment," corrected Sakuragi and gave Fujima a kiss on the lip.  
  
THE END OF THE BOND BETWEEN US 


End file.
